


Spontaneity is Best for Marriage

by angelwest92



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwest92/pseuds/angelwest92
Summary: This is dedicated to my best friend who absolutely loves Miles! Not that I blame her, he is quite dreamy! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Miles (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Spontaneity is Best for Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend who absolutely loves Miles! Not that I blame her, he is quite dreamy! Hope you enjoy!

You look up as the front door to your apartment opens, your husband walking through as he sighs and kicks off the snow compacted on his work boots before stepping into the walkway. A smile tugs at your lips as you stop drawing, placing the pencil down before standing to go greet him.

“Hey, baby,” you call out, pulling the taller Ishvalan into a hug and pressing a soft kiss against his full lips. “How was work?” The smile that was gracing his handsome face immediately melts into a frown and you pull back, your eyes full of worry. “Miles? Did something happen?”

“No. Not really. At least nothing we can't handle.” Miles sighs as you press another kiss against his lips, the tension so obvious in his shoulders vanishing as he returns it. By the time you break away, you're both breathing slightly harder. You reach up to remove his sunglasses and Miles lets you, his radiant red eyes coming into view. The two of you stare at each other for a moment longer before resuming your fervent kisses, pressing your bodies against each other and rubbing up deliciously. “Y/N.” He murmurs your name, his voice low and husky with need as he starts backing you up into the living room.

Normally he'd want to do this in the bedroom but as of right now, it felt just too far away for him to wait. His hands cup your face, warm and soft despite the cold, harsh air swirling outside the apartment. You grab at his uniform jacket, unzipping it and all but yanking it off his shoulders. Miles chuckles in between kisses as you move onto his uniform, watching you with hazy eyes. Within minutes, he's in his undershirt while you make quick work of his pants.

He growls against your lips as you pull the restricting fabric down far enough to show his growing bulge, hips bucking when you press your palm against it. Miles bites your lower lip, tugging gently and swiping his tongue across it to soothe the pain slightly. You brush your fingers against his bulge and hum when he inhales sharply, his hands going to rest on your hips. He breaks away, turning his attention to your neck as he backs you up onto the couch and forces you to fall onto it with him on top.

“M-Miles...” You breathe out, goosebumps covering your skin as he kisses along the vein in your neck before biting your pulse hard enough to elicit a yelp from you.

“You tease,” Miles groans in your ear, bucking into your hand and letting one of his hands roam while the other keeps him from completely crushing you with his weight. You were wearing one of his shirts, he notices, with no pants on and just socks covering your feet. How were you not freezing? Regardless, he uses your state of undress to his advantage and slides a hand up your shirt, cupping your breast. Leaving a trail of kisses up to your jaw, Miles then starts moving down the front of your throat as his hand squeezes and kneads the mound.

His thumb brushes against your nipple and he smiles when you gasp and arch into his touch, biting your lip. You shudder as his tongue dips just below the collar of the shirt you stole from him, squeezing your eyes shut when he tugs it up to reveal your bare breasts to him and whining at the sudden rush of cold air.

“Don't you worry, my love. I'll warm you right up,” Miles chortles, hovering over your neglected breast and taking your nipple into his mouth as he tweaks the other between his fingers. You moan, your fingers delving into his stark white hair and tugging it loose from its ponytail. It cascades around his face, tickling your breasts as it brushes ever so slightly against the skin and adding to the wave of pleasure at his harsh suckles on your nipple.

“Oh, Miles...” Moaning, you hook your legs onto his waist and grind into him. You smile when he moans against your breast, the sound muffled. His hand leaves your breast, sliding down your stomach and grabbing and squeezing on its way to your panties. He loved the contrast between your bodies. How soft and pliable you were against his more rigid and toned form. It was one of the many things about you that turned him on immensely and he had no problem letting you know it whenever he could.

His teeth gently graze against your nipple, tenderly digging them into the hard bud and pulling. Your mewl fuels the fire growing in the pit of his stomach and he repeats the motion, his underwear becoming constricting. Miles kisses down your stomach, biting here and there to leave marks in your skin before reaching the elastic band of your panties. His hand presses against your clothed sex, sighing at the purchase he finds there and rubbing slow circles into the soaked fabric.

“You're so gorgeous, my love,” he breathes out, pressing fervent kisses to your hips and thighs. You giggle, his favorite sound in the whole world, and tug hard on his hair. He growls in response and bites the soft skin of your thigh, digging his teeth in and sucking as he feels you squirm beneath him.

“Ow! Miles!” You whine, letting up on your hold on his hair and twirling some of the strands around your fingers. Miles, in return, releases the bite and kisses the mark before turning his attention to your sex, kissing the fabric covering it. “Don't tease, baby.” Your begging only seems to encourage him and he licks teasingly, loving your complaints. “Miles!”

He laughs, murmuring apologies and tugging your panties off. Tossing them to the floor, Miles hikes one of your legs onto his shoulder before delving into your glistening folds with a loud moan that matches yours in volume as his tongue explores every area of your sex. You arch off the couch, unabashedly moaning and keening his name repeatedly as you pull on his hair. His tongue glides through your folds, lapping up your essence hungrily and circling your clit. He pulls away without giving the swollen bud any attention and moves down to your entrance, lightly licking it before pushing his tongue in.

Your nails scratch against his scalp and he sighs, ignoring the almost painful need in his loins as he pumps his tongue. Your moans and your taste send his nerves on a frenzy, the fire in his stomach burning down to his hard on as he moves up to your clit. Just once. That's all he wanted. To make you cum once before he even tended to himself.

Miles sucks hard on the bundle of nerves, introducing two fingers to your entrance and slowly pushing them in. Your hips jerk and you squeal at the sudden stretching from his digits, moving your hips in time with the pumping of them.

“Miles! Oh, Miles! Please don't stop!” You beg, breathless in between whiny moans and the burning pleasure radiating up your body. “God! Oh, God!” Miles gazes up at you as he uses his free hand to tweak and pinch your right nipple between his fingers, intent on making you cum. A few more pumps of his fingers sends you right over the edge, your vision turning white as you clench down around the digits and scream his name. “Miles!” You throw your head back, shaking and crying out at his continued laps. Pushing at his shoulders, you lower back down to the couch when he pulls away and blush as he licks his fingers clean of your release. “Pervert.”

Miles grins at you, winking. “Your pervert, though, baby. Plus you seem to like it,” he hums, palming his bulge and biting his lip as he waits for your consent. You give him a soft smile, nodding and watching as he quickly tugs his underwear down. His length springs out, laying flush against his shirt and wetting the fabric with the small bead of precum. He pulls you closer to him, your feet touching the arm rest of the couch for a moment before he hikes your legs up onto his hips.

Miles murmurs his love for you just as he pushes into you, watching as your eyes flutter. He continues until his hips are pressed against your, hissing at the warmth surrounding his length. You blink a few times, reaching up to caress his cheek as he searches your face for any discomfort. Even with being married for several years, Miles was still on top of keeping you as comfortable as you could with each sexual interaction. The minute he spots any kind of distress, he stops immediately and focuses solely on you.

It was rare when that did happen but he always made sure you were taken care of when it did. Miles begins to roll his hips slowly at your insistence, moaning at the delicious friction and leaning down to kiss you, swallowing your cries. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, muffled moans and the creak of the couch accompanying it as he speeds up his thrusts. You break the kiss, hugging him around his shoulders as you keen for him.

“Miles! God, Miles!” Digging your nails into the muscles of his back, you wrap your legs around his hips and mewl as the position pushes him further into you. A knot begins to grow in your lower stomach with each thrust, the tip of his cock prodding your g-spot ever so slightly along with the bone of his hip rubbing deliciously against your clit. You were in pure bliss, the sentiment shared with your husband.

You were so warm and pliant around him, the smoothness of your walls and your moans of his name utterly addicting. Miles breathes out your name against the sweaty skin of your breasts, dragging the flat of his tongue up your sternum. The salt of your sweat coats his tongue and he drives his hips harder into you, digging his fingers into the arm rest above your head. It was almost painful, the amount of pleasure you were giving him. He moans loudly when you lock your ankles against his back, your heels pressing into the muscle delectably.

“Fuck! Y/N! I'm...I'm close!” Miles warns you, gritting his teeth as he tries to hold back until you've had your own release and slides one hand in between your meshed bodies. He presses a finger into your clit and rubs quick circles, almost losing it when you squeeze down on him as you shriek and drag your nails down his back. “Goddammit!”

“MILES!” You scream, your throat burning as the knot in your stomach unravels and your climax hits hard. The simultaneous stimulation of your g-spot and clit forces you to squirt onto his fingers and down your thighs as you shake. He thrusts a few more times, no longer holding back, and spills inside you with a drawn out groan as his hips sputter to a stop. The both of you go limp at the same time, Miles laying on top of you as you catch your breaths and letting himself soften inside you. “You're heavy,” you mumble, pushing gently at his shoulders.

“Sorry, sorry,” Miles mumbles, forcing himself to sit up and slowly pulls out with a grimace. His cum immediately spills out onto your thighs and on the couch and he curses, climbing off to grab a towel. “Made a mess of you. My bad.” He sighs, lifting your leg to clean you off and pressing a kiss to your ankle.

“Wouldn't be the first time,” you tease, chuckling at his reddening face and lifting your hips to accommodate him. “Although couch sex is something that hasn't happened in a hot minute.” Smirking and raising an eyebrow at him, you watch as he stutters and looks away with a bashful expression. You sit up and pull him into a kiss, nuzzling his nose for a few minutes then sliding off the couch. Glancing behind you, you curl your finger in a “come here” motion. “Shower and a round two?”

Miles instantly drops the towel and jumps off the couch, scooping you up into his arms as he growls his agreement. He scurries off towards the master bathroom, your giggles filling the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
